1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casement window, and more particularly to an anti-fall device for a window sash of a casement window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a casement window consists of a window frame and a window sash. The window sash is connected to the window frame by hinge or linkage rod structure, so that after a long time of use, the connecting parts will rust or loose to fall off, thus causing the window sash to fall off. Therefore, such a casement window has the disadvantage such as low safety.
In order to solve the above problem, conventionally, a chain or a steel cord is provided to connect the window frame and the window sash, so that if the window sash releases from the window frame, the chain or the steel cord can pull the window sash for avoiding the fall-off of the window sash, thus improving the safety. However, such a connecting structure such as the chain or the steel cord is directly exposed, so it suffers from the disadvantages such as lack of aesthetic feeling, obstructing the opening of the window sash, easy to rust and rupture, etc.